


Need a Boost

by Merfilly



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and KITT, being partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a Boost

He needed a ladder. Michael looked around the little cottage he had been sent to for 'his own good' and didn't see a thing that looked like a ladder. That light, however, was out, and above his reach, and Bonnie had promised to come up, if she could find him.

"KITT, old buddy," he began.

"No, Michael."

Michael looked over at the car with a shocked look of hurt. "You didn't even let me finish."

"I can surmise from you searching, and the four times you have appraised the lamp at the end of the walk that you are in need of vertical assistance. As I have no means of personally reaching the light aperture, it is not improbable to guarantee that you were going to ask me to fill in as a climbing device."

"I might have only wanted my water from earlier," Michael said, with a playful sulk in his voice.

"I know better." The sensor bar scanned rapidly. "However, I can inform you that you overlooked a small step-stool because it is holding two hydrangea pots currently."

"Knew you'd figure a way out, old buddy."

"Generally. As I am more adept at protecting my exterior from harm..."

"I'm not that heavy, and you're armored," Michael groused as he went to get the step-stool.

"...I must be fully cognizant of my surroundings as your own powers of observation..." KITT continued.

"...aren't as adept; yeah yeah, heard it all before." Michael returned with the step-stool, and set about changing the light-bulb. "If I didn't know better, KITT, I'd swear you love mocking me on that."

"It is only a factual observation," KITT replied, but there was that edge of a teasing tone, in such a dry wit way that Michael could never be quite sure if it truly was.


End file.
